Broken Pieces
by FairyQueenRose
Summary: Human Au. Follow the life of Arthur Kirkland as he describes the events that take place from his childhood to present day. He goes through many different situations and trials but gains friends along the way. Very sad, and future UsxUk that develops later on.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Author Notes:** Hey guys! I was browsing through some of my old story files and found this one a little interesting. I thought that some of you might enjoy it? I tried using first person point of view and I remember I had a lot of fun writing it. I have a few chapters saved up and I still know where I wanted to go with this story, so if it's liked I will continue to update the chapters and maybe continue it? Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

There was a shrill sound of a bell ringing, before the sound of moving feet filled the area. It was followed by the sound of children laughing, and talking. The front doors of the bricked school building opened up to allow the massive swarm of students to pass through and into the downpour of the rain that had started outside.

I treaded slowly out through the doors myself, with my small, dark green backpack snug on my shoulders. I walked a bit, till I stopped at the usual spot where I would wait for my brother. I left my hood on my yellow rain coat down, letting the large raindrops drench me, causing my messy blond hair to stick to my face.

I then let out a gasp as someone pushed me from behind and I fell into one of the large puddles that had started forming. Now I was completely wet. I turned around to see one of the older kids laughing. He had white blond hair, and piercing red eyes. His name is Gilbert. He is a third grader.

"Be more careful big brows!" Gilbert laughed at me as he stared to walk away with his brother Ludwig, and his friends Antonio and Francis.

Gilbert and his friends were in a higher grade then me and always liked to pick on me. They laughed when they would trip me in the halls, or steal my pencils before my class started. They said they wanted to get a reaction out of me.

Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother. He's a second grader like me. He's the very opposite of Gilbert, with his blond hair and hard blue eyes. I see him sitting with a happy, brown haired boy at lunch. I think his name is Feliciano, but I'm not sure.

I sighed as I pushed my self up on my knees. I then looked down at my distorted reflection in the puddle I was in. I saw the frown, the green eyes, the soaked blond hair, and my eyebrows. I lifted a hand to touch them gently. They really are big. It's no wonder the other kids laugh at me.

"Arthur!" A voice called me, and I turned my head to see my brother Scott coming towards me. He was holding a black umbrella close to keep him out of the rain. When he reached me, he gently grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Arthur, what were you doing in that puddle?" He asked me with his eyes holding a bit of concern.

Scott has messy red hair, and bright green eyes. He is also very tall and goes to the big kid school with my other brother Alex. He also had big eyebrows like me, but they suited him. They weren't ugly like mine… Scott is a player on the soccer team, and drives a car. He always drives me and picks me up from school.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit at Scott's question and grabbed his hand. It's warm, and gentle, but at the same time strong.

"And why is your hood off?" Scott then grabbed the hood of my rain coat, and pulled it up, shielding me from the droplets of rain. "You don't want to catch a cold kiddo."

"I like the rain…" I replied softly and then I frowned as Scott pulled my hood up. I really did like the rain. I liked to feel the water hit me as it fell from the sky. I liked the smell it gave, and the puddles it formed. I liked the way the light would make the puddles shine, and the way the water would splash as you stepped in them.

"That's not a good enough reason to leave your hood off when it's raining like this." Scott told me, smiling as he led me to his car. It was a small, old, silver Maverick. Scott liked his car a lot. He said he wanted to drive it everywhere.

"So, Will and I were thinking about making chicken tenders for dinner tonight," Scott spoke softly as he opened the back door for me as we reached the car. He then helped me in the seat, before I buckled myself in. "sound good?"

William is my third brother. He is the third oldest, being right after Alex who was born after Scott. Will has dark blond hair, and blue eyes, while Alex has light red hair, and green eyes like Scott. Will is in middle school, and he does most of the cooking at home, with help from Scott. He is very good at it.

I nodded my head to answer. He then closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. Scott closed his umbrella before he opened his door and climbed in, putting his own seat belt on, and putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

I was silent as we drove along, watching as the houses, tress, and other cars whirled by. I could see Scott giving me worried glances through the rear view mirror. I could tell he wanted to say something, but was holding back. The drive back home stayed silent.

We finally made it home, where Scott helped me out of the car, and we both walked up to the front steps and went through the front door. As I started to take my backpack as well as my rain coat off, my eyes darted to the hallway, resting on the door on the first left.

"Is… Is dad home?" I asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

Scott turned and looked at me, a frown on his face. He then glanced at the door, before his eyes rested on me again. He gave a small nod. "Yeah, he got off work early."

"Is he going to stay in his room all day again?" My eyes once again rested on the door, as if trying to see the man through the wood.

Scott was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Yeah… he's had a rough day at work…" Scott then walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "And it's not your fault. You hear me Arthur?"

Scott was lying. He always lied to me. It was the one and only thing that I didn't like about him. He would always look at me with his bright green eyes, and tell me that nothing was my fault. I hate that lie. I hate it because I know it's a lie. I ruin everything.

I moved away from his hand and looked down at my slightly worn, shoes. I gave a small nod of my head to show that I have heard him. I think it makes him feel better if I told him I believed his lies.

Scott gave a small sigh through his nose, before he gave me a smile. "Will and I will get started on dinner then." He then walked away and started to call for my other brother.

I watched the two of them head into the kitchen, with smiles on their faces before I walked over to my father's door. I shifted on my small feet before I looked up at the solid wood that separated me from my father. I slowly lifted a hand and hesitantly gave a small knock. I waited a second before I spoke softly, knowing that he wouldn't answer the door.

"D-Dad… I'm sorry…" I whispered out. I would tell him this everyday, thinking that he would forgive me. But I don't think that's going to happen. Scott said that he was just going through a process, a painful process. It hurt more knowing that I caused that pain.

After a few seconds of no response, I continued down the hallway and went to the last room on the right. It was my room. I turned the doorknob slowly before I walked into the familiar space. I like my room a lot. There are green curtains on the windows, my bed against the far wall, and a bookshelf and toy chest across from it. But the thing I like the most about my room was the fairies I made. I made little, colorful, fairies and Scott hung them from my ceiling with some tape, and string. It looks like they are really flying.

I also have a secrete in my room and none of my brothers can know of it; especially Scott. I don't think they would like it if they saw it. It would make them frown, and I don't want to do that. I already make my father frown; I don't want to make anyone else sad… It makes my chest hurt.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I sat my backpack against the wall before I slowly made my way over to my bed. I got down on my hands and knees, and reached under the bed and pulled out a small shoe box. This is my secrete.

I held the box carefully in my hands, as if it was made of glass. I then slowly took the lid off, and rummaged through the many different notes folded up in it. After a moment, I found what I was looking for and pulled it out.

In my hand was a small picture of a woman. She had long blonde hair, and bright green eyes. There was a loving smile on her face as she looked at the camera. She looked so happy, so beautiful. I wish I had met her. This person is my mother, but she's not here anymore, I killed her.

I was an accident. I wasn't supposed to happen. I was too much on my mother and she died after I was born. It was my entire fault. That's why dad doesn't love me. He's mad at me because I took away mother, and than I also have to look just like her.

Scott says that mother is an angel in heaven, and that she watches over all of us. That she loves me no matter what. He says that the only thing mum would regret is to be missing the chance to watch me grow up. But Scott is a liar. Why would mum love me when I was the one who took her life?

I took the picture of my mother and I held it close to my chest for a moment. "I'm sorry…" I whispered softly. I then carefully put her picture back, before I scooted over to my backpack and took out a piece of paper and my crayons.

I drew a small picture of me at school, with Gilbert pushing me in the puddle. I then drew Scott with Will and they were cooking. I drew Alex in his room, and then I drew my father's closed door. I then wrote sorry on the note before I put it in the box with the others.

For the last year I would draw these notes everyday. I would draw what happened over the course of the day and then write my apology. I wish for her to see them, to see that I was sorry, and I wish that she would accept my apologies. I also wish that she and dad would be happy again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** That's the end of chapter 1! Let me know what you guys think of this and I will update it as soon as I can. Thanks again for liking and reading any of my work. ~Rose


	2. Chapter 2 New Student

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating right away. Anyway I decided to upload the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry its a bit short. If I keep getting a positive response from it, I will upload the next chapter as well. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

My classroom got a new student today. I don't like him at all. He's much too loud and very obnoxious. His name is Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred has honey blond hair, with one strand that stands straight up. He has shining blue eyes, the bluest I have ever seen. His voice is very loud and he likes to shout, I learned that from his introduction.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! But you all can just call me Al for short. I like baseball, airplanes, space, and superheroes!" The boy shouted as he stood in front of the class, with a wide smile on his face.

I watched Alfred as he took his seat, a few desks across from me. That wide smile never left his face as he talked to all of the other students, who adored him.

That was another reason why I didn't like Alfred. Everyone in class liked him. They talked to him, laughed with him, shared with him, and played with him. It was much unlike me, who always was left alone. But I can understand why. Who would want to be around me anyway?

Classes went by rather quickly and it was soon recess. I wasn't surprised to see Alfred playing with a bunch of our classmates, but what I was surprised by was by how quickly he had become friends with the older kids; especially Gilbert.

I glanced at the two of them as they ran around the playground. I felt a bit of pain in my chest. I weakly clutched the spot over my heart and let out a sigh. I get pains there a lot. They don't like to go away. I then turned my attention to the picture I was drawing, as a sat against the building far from the other children running around outside. It was a drawing of a small fairy. I think I will add it to the ones in my room. I hope Scott won't mind putting it up for me…

I was concentrating on coloring in my fairy's' wings, when there were sudden shadows cast over me. I blinked for a second before I looked up. I saw Gilbert standing with Alfred beside him.

"What are you drawing there big brows?" Gilbert reached out and took my drawing, looking at it for a second before he gave a snort, followed by a smirk.

Alfred then looked at me and gave a small chuckle. "Your eyebrows are really big…" He then leaned on his tiptoes and glanced at my drawing as well. He stared at it for a moment before he looked at me and gave a smile, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Gilbert.

"Only babies believe and draw fairies!" Gilbert gave a laugh before he threw my drawing on the ground. He then turned his head to Alfred, who seemed a bit shocked by Gilbert's actions. "Right Al?"

Alfred was quite for a moment before he gave a nod. "Yeah only babies believe in fairies!" He then turned to me and gave a frown. "You're a big eyebrow, baby!"

Gilbert gave a laugh before he patted Alfred's back. "Good one Al! Tomorrow let's have everyone call him that!"

I sat there in silence as the two of them laughed. Then after Gilbert shoved me slightly, they left. I turned my eyes to the small drawing that was now on the ground, and I picked it up gently. The shining blue fairy I had drawn didn't seem as beautiful to me anymore… But I put it in my pocket anyway as the bell rang to single to return inside the school.

The end of the day soon came, and I packed all of my things and slowly made my way out of the school, heading for the spot where Scott would pick me up. And as I was walking on the sidewalk, I found out another reason why I didn't like Alfred.

I saw the boy running up to an older man, with a big smile on his face. The man looked a lot like Alfred. I assume it is his dad. Besides the man is a smiling woman with deep blue eyes, holding onto a small boy who looked a lot like Alfred. It must be his mother and brother. I stared for a long time, listening to Alfred let out little laughs and giggles, and giving a smile that could rival the sun's brightness.

My chest started hurting and I clutched at my heart. Why did Alfred get to smile like that? Why did Alfred get to keep his mother? Why did Alfred have a nice family? All of these questions bumped around in my head. I clutched my chest tighter as I got the answers. Alfred was supposed to be happy. Alfred wasn't an accident.

"Hey squirt, you alright?" I blinked as Scott was suddenly in front of me, with worried eyes.

I nodded my head quietly and took his hand as we walked to his car. I quickly put the hand that was clutching my heart back down at my side.

As we both got into the car and started to drive home, Scott gave a glance in the mirror before he spoke quietly. "Why don't you try to smile more Arthur?"

I didn't look at him as I gave a small shrug of my shoulders. I couldn't tell him that I didn't deserve it; Scott would lie and say that I did. I didn't like to hear Scott's lies…

"You should smile more." Scott gave a nod as if agreeing with his statement. "You have a nice smile Arthur. It reminds me of mum's… You use to smile a lot when you were younger…"

I stiffened as I heard Scott's words, but I remained silent. It stayed silent for the rest of the trip home.

When I got home, I apologized to my father's door before I made my way to my room. I walked in and stared at the fairies hanging from the ceiling. I suddenly hated them. They reminded me of Gilbert's words, and of Alfred; Alfred and his _smile_. His smile that showed happiness, showed love; that was just complete opposite of me.

I frowned deeply and moved my toy chest over to where my fairies were hanging. I then climbed on it, and began to yank them down, in a fit of anger. I then took my beloved fairies and ripped them up into tiny bits. One by one, I tore them apart until they were nothing but paper shreds.

After a moment of heavy breathing, and throwing the little pieces of paper to the ground, I realized what I had done. I slowly got off my toy chest and stared down at the pieces of paper that lined the floor. I had hurt my fairies, the friends that I had made.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the fairy I had drawn earlier at school. I stared at its shinning blue wings, before I pulled it close to my chest and began to cry. Large tears falling down my face, as I gave loud sobs.

Scott came rushing into my room instantly. He scooped my up and held me tightly and gently. With one hand he stroked my hair, while the other rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I buried my face into his chest and continued to cry.

"Hey come on Arthur," Scott spoke softly. "It will be okay."

I cried harder as I listened to more of Scott's lies.

* * *

Authors note: Let me know if you want this story to continue or not. I do have a lot planned for it. Thanks again to anyone who reads and enjoys my works. Rose~


	3. In the Middle

Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback on the last few chapters. This is the next one. Sorry it's short, and for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I have a few more chapters to edit, but if you like this so far please let me know. ~Rose

* * *

The rough years of elementary education tumbled along and became a jumbled blur in my memories. In the fresh start of autumn, with the crisp crunch of leaves, and the cold wind chill I started my new school life. I sighed as I walked through the halls of the different and new surroundings. I'm a fifth grader now, and I have upgraded to middle school. Scott says it's sign of me growing up and before I know it, I'll be like him, and take classes at college.

I came up to my small grey locker and fiddled with the lock before I started to pack up my things; as it was the end of the first day. I was finishing putting my notebook in my messenger bag, when I felt rough hands push me forward. I felt my skin stretching painfully as my face was forced into the tight space of the locker.

"I didn't think you'd have such a big head to match your huge eyebrows!" A familiar voice laughed at me.

I struggled for a moment before I turned to look at Gilbert. He was standing with his usual friends, Antonio, Francis, Alfred, and a boy with spiked blond hair by the name of Matthias.

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled out trying to push myself out of the tight space.

"But that's no fun!" Gilbert gave a laugh before he finally released the pressure he was putting against me.

I pulled myself back and rubbed at my now red, stinging face; hoping that the hash locker edges didn't leave any marks.

"Come on Gil, do you really have to tease him all the time?" Alfred looked at me with a bit of a frown. I was surprised to hear the hesitation in his voice. The Alfred that I had known since elementary school always seemed to be so confident. Ready to jump in to their groups antics at a moment's notice. But right now he sounded unsure.

I couldn't help but stare at him, wondering if he was really trying to be nice, or perhaps he felt guilty; or maybe a fear of punishment?

Gilbert turned to Alfred with an upraised eyebrow. "What do you mean Al?" Gilbert seemed to be just as confused as I was. He then let out a snort, "You're not friends with the wimp here are you?"

There was a group silence now. All eyes lined up with Alfred's, his brow furrowed as he darted his eyes away, down and to the right. I noticed he fidgeted with his foot, tapping it behind his other one. I held my breath waiting for his answer,

Alfred looked around nervously as he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He played with his hands for a moment, before he let out a loud, large laugh. "What? No! Why would I be friends with him? I mean he's a nerd, and never talks, or smiles. Why would I be friends with somebody like that?"

My heart sank as I heard Alfred's answer. Why did it hurt to hear those words? I should have expected them. I don't know why I got my hopes up. No one could ever like me let alone him…

Gilbert laughed and slapped Alfred on the back. He then gave me a rough shove before he started to lead the group away. I watched Alfred, as he stayed behind to look at me with a small frown. I just stared blankly back, until he faded down the hallway.

Once they were all gone, I finished packing and then headed to the entrance of the school where I would wait for Alex to come pick me up. Scott couldn't do it because he had college classes.

I miss the car rides with Scott. Even though we didn't really talk I liked his company. The soft hum of his voice as he spoke, or the small looks he would send me; they were very different from the way Alex would act when he picked me up.

I jumped a bit and covered my ears when a loud horn was honked. I hate loud noises. I then looked over to see that Alex had pulled up in front of the school. I sighed as I walked over and opened the back door, before I put my bag in and climbed in my self. I winced at the volume of the music Alex was playing.

"Hurry up and get in, I don't have all day, shrimp." Alex turned to look at me, watching me as I put my seatbelt on, before he started to drive away.

I was silent for a moment as I turned to look out the window. I watched the trees and houses whisk by. They were only noticeable for a glance… Just like me.

After a few seconds I spoke up. "Is Scott home yet?"

Alex looked at me through his rear-view mirror as he answered. "No, he's got late classes tonight. He won't be home till late. Why? You need him or something?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just Scott is always coming home late now…"

"Yeah, that's college life for you." Alex gave a bit of a snort. "Oh! Which reminds me," Alex gave a smile. "I'm heading over to a party at a friends house, and I'm dragging along Will. He wanted me to tell you that there are some leftovers in the fridge that you can heat up."

I hummed in response before I turned once again to the window and daydreamed about walking in the forest. I imagined that it would be peaceful, hearing the sounds of the birds and feeling the soft brush of the wind against my skin.

I was pulled out of my wonder by a suddenly jolt of the breaks. I looked to notice that we had already made it to our house. Alex motioned for me to hurry up, so I quickly grabbed my things and got out of the car. I gave Alex a wave, he nodded back before pulling out of the driveway.

I made my way into the house and headed down the hall to my room. I stopped when I noticed that my dad's door was open. He had been coming out of his room now, but I still rarely saw him. When I did he never looked good. I sighed as I continued my way to my room. Once I got there I laid on my bed and started my homework.

I worked till it started to get dark outside. I glanced at the darkness out my window when my stomach decided to remind me that I needed to eat. I got up and headed to the kitchen to heat up the leftovers Alex told me about. As I made my way down the hall, I saw my dad in the living room up a head. He was staring at the wall with a sad expression. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his graying red hair was messy and sticking up in places, and there was a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks.

I stopped and held my breath for a moment, my eyes lingering on the bottle in his hand. Dad was drinking a lot more recently. Scott said it was another part of his process, but I could see that it wasn't good for him. And I was the one who made him that way.

I slowly walked into the living room and made my way over to my father. He didn't look away from the wall as I approached. I shifted on my feet for a moment, before I spoke up; my voice hesitant. "D-Dad? I'm sorry…"

There was a tense moment of silence till my father started to laugh bitterly. "Sorry? You're sorry?" My father continued to laugh till a look of anger flashed on his face. "You took her away boy, how can sorry make up for that?!"

I flinched as my father's voice started to rise. I kept my gaze down at the floor. My heart clenched painfully and I didn't know why. I knew he wouldn't forgive me. I deserved his anger.

"You took her hair, her eyes…" Then my father gave a bit of a growl. "Look at me!" My father reached out and grabbed my chin roughly and forced my eyes to look at his face.

"You should have never happened! If you weren't here Elizabeth would still be alive!" My father then raised a hand and hit my jaw roughly.

I fell down on the floor, and instinctively raised a hand to my jaw touching it gently, and wincing as it sent pain there. Tears started to appear in my eyes, I tried my best to not let them fall. "I-I'm sorry…" These were the only words I could think to say as I looked at my father in his drunken anger.

"That's not going to bring her back!" My father shouted out and sent a kick to my stomach. I bit my lip till it bled holding the pain in. I deserved this. I curled up a bit as my father started to throw more blows at me.

"What are you doing?!" A voice shouted out in shock and anger, causing the blows to stop.

I opened an eye and turned slightly to see Scott glaring at our dad. He then quickly walked over and grabbed my father's arm roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Scott asked again, his face taking on a deep angry expression. "He's just a kid!"

"He took Elisabeth, and you know that! He took her from me Scott; We'll never see her again!" My father shouted back.

Scott let out a noise that seemed to be with a mix of a sigh and groan. "Damn it Dad, that was years ago. When are you just going to let her go?!"

"I can't…" My father's voice turned saddened. "I can't let her go. She left with out me…" His gaze then turned back to me, and his look hardened. "And it's his fault… I knew we should have gotten rid of him…"

Scott glared and shook his head. "You're drunk. You know mom loved Arthur, and wants you to love him too."

"How would you know what Elizabeth wants?!" My father's voice started to rise again. He then raised his hand and sent a blow at Scott.

I turned my head away and curled up in on my self as I didn't want to see the two of them fight. I whimpered slightly as I could hear them hitting each other. I clutched at my chest knowing that I was the cause of this.

After a few moments, I heard the door open, and then slam shut. I tensed slightly as arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see Scott holding me, a sad expression on his now bruised face.

"It's going to be okay kiddo, I promise." His voice was shaking and he looked so tired.

I stared at Scott's face, at the forming bruises that I had caused. His swollen shut black eye, his nose that seemed to be squished in and the small bit of blood that dripped down his lip. Why did Scott have to lie all the time? Why did he have to lie to me? I curled up in his arms and started to cry.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks again for reading and sticking with me so far. ~Rose


End file.
